Trouble in Paradise
by WillyWonka2.0
Summary: What happens when Sora ingests too much of a strange new potion? Is Riku to blame? Contains yaoi and weight gain. Rated M for sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi. Carry on.

* * *

"Hey, Riku, can you get me the chips?" Sora asked.

"C'mon, Sora, can't you get them yourself? It's just getting to the good part." Riku said, his eyes fixed on the tv.

Sora sighed, "Fine." He stood and headed into the kitchen, reaching up and grabbing the chips from the top of the fridge before heading back into the living room just as the killer plunged the knife into the screaming woman's heart.

Riku grimaced slightly at the scene, "Wow….harsh. Where did you say you found this movie?"

Sora hopped onto the couch next to Riku, opening the bag of chips. "Movie-rental place nearby."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Those places still exist?"

Sora smiled as he reached into the bag and munched on some chips, "Barely." He leaned on Riku's shoulder.

Riku grinned and wrapped an arm around Sora, "Do you have to eat so loud? I can barely hear his psychotic laugh. Seems like all you do is eat."

Sora blushed slightly and weakly punched Riku's arm, "Shut up and watch the movie."

Riku smiled and kissed the top of Sora's head, "Love you too."

* * *

The two boys lay curled up on the couch, the title screen of the movie playing on a loop as the boys snored. Riku's slowly opened his eyes, looking around slowly. He smiled sleepily as he saw Sora curled up next to him, the bag of chips lying discarded on the floor. He saw that the tv was still on and searched around for the remote.

He found the DVD remote and turned off the device, the tv immediately switching back to regular cable. Riku sighed and searched around for the other remote as inane commercials popped onto the screen one-by-one. "Damn thing…probably under Sora's big butt."

"Are you or someone you know a food lover? Then you'll love this new potion!"

Riku looked up from his search to look at the tv, the commercial having caught his attention.

"This potion will make any meal ten times as delicious! Just pour a little in your drink, and in minutes, you won't be able to stop eating!"

Riku glanced at Sora, thinking he might like that, but quickly shook his head. "Probably just a scam…"

He finally found the remote nestled between the cushions and shut off the tv before resting his head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Riku glanced at Sora as they ate lunch, "Hey, Sora…"

Sora looked up from his plate, "Yeah?"

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight? At a restaurant?"

Sora's face lit up, "Really? That would be awesome!"

Riku chuckled, "Good. I need to go out and grab some stuff from the store first, I'll come back and pick you up after I'm done."

Sora smiled widely and nodded, "Okay! Man, I can't wait…"

Riku smiled as he finished his meal, "Alright….I'll be back soon." He moved over and gave Sora a kiss on his cheek before heading out to the store.

Sora blushed slightly, but smiled. "Alright….see you in a bit."

Riku got into his car and drove to the local market, looking around for several odds and ends. He spotted a large sign while browsing, advertising the same potion he spotted on the commercial last night. "Hm…" He walked over to the board and picked up the potion, examining it. "It's pretty cheap…..maybe I should give it a try…."

He grabbed three of the potions and headed for the checkout line, glancing at the cashier. "Excuse me.." He held up the potion. "Any idea if these really work?"

The cashier nodded, "Oh, yes, those are a customer favorite! I've heard very positive things about it."

Riku was still suspicious, but nodded with a smile. "Thanks." He packed up all his purchases and drove back to his house, an excited Sora waiting by the front door for Riku's return. Riku laughed as he pulled into the driveway, Sora coming out and hurriedly helping Riku take everything inside, but not before Riku could stash away those potions in his pockets.

"Well, someone's excited." Riku said with a grin.

Sora chuckled, blushing slightly. "Well…you know. We never really go out."

Riku kissed Sora on the lips, "If it gets you like this, I should take you out more often."

Sora blushed deeply, but returned the kiss. "T-That'd be nice…."

Riku smiled, "You ready to go?"

Sora nodded happily, "Yeah, let's go!"

Riku led Sora to the car and began to drive himself and Sora to a nearby restaurant. They entered, hand-in-hand, and ordered a table for two. The waitress nodded with a smile and led them both to a table. "Here you are."

Riku ordered himself a glass of water and ordered Sora a glass of soda. The waitress nodded and headed off.

Sora blushed deeply as Riku ordered his drink, "I-I could've ordered it myself…"

Riku smiled, "Now you don't have to."

Sora sighed, "I'll be right back…" He stood and headed for the bathroom.

Riku shook his head as he walked off, "That boy…."

The waitress came and deposited their drinks, "Thank you." Riku said as he took a swig of his drink. He eyed Sora's glass and a thought occurred to him. He pulled one of the potions from his pocket and examined it, "Makes any meal ten times as sweet…." He read the instructions and inwardly debated whether he should risk it. He finally decided and uncorked the bottle, pouring the entire potion into Sora's drink.

Sora returned from the bathroom and sat back down, "Did I miss anything?"

Riku smiled, "Nope. The waitress just brought our drinks."

Sora nodded and took a large sip of his drink, "….Huh."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sora shook his head, "Nothing, this drink…..tastes kinda weird." He took another drink.

Riku chuckled guiltily, "Weird…"

Sora shrugged, "Ah, well…"

The waitress returned to their table, depositing a basket of breadsticks. "Are we ready to order?"

Riku nodded and ordered some spaghetti while Sora ordered the lasagna.

The waitress nodded and headed off.

Riku took a breadstick and took a bite, "Hm…not bad."

Sora took one of the breadsticks and took a bite, his eyes widening. "Whoa….this is fantastic!"

Riku grinned to himself, "Really?"

Sora nodded and quickly wolfed down the breadstick, "Yeah….it's really good!" He grabbed several more breadsticks and ravenously chowed down.

Riku's eyes widened, "Sora, slow down…"

Sora shook his head, "I can't!" He quickly ate the rest of the bread sticks before ordering more.

Riku reached forward and grabbed Sora's hand, "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora was rather startled by Riku's hand, jumping slightly. "H-Huh? Yeah, I'm fine….just really hungry, I guess."

Riku nodded as their food arrived, "Looks good." He looked up and saw that Sora was already half done with his lasagna. "Sora! We literally got this food two seconds ago! How did you…"

Sora chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. "Just hungry…"

Riku shook his head and took a bite of his spaghetti, "This is pretty good…" He reached over to the bread basket, but found that it was empty. "What the?" He looked up and saw that Sora had already eaten all the bread sticks and finished his lasagna. "You are not alright, Sora. You just ate everything on the table in a matter of seconds!"

Sora blushed deeply and hung his head, "I…I couldn't help myself…"

Riku shook his head, "Maybe we should just go home…"

"But you barely touched your food…" Sora said.

Riku smiled, "It's okay. I'm just glad you had a good meal." He dropped some money on the table and stood, "C'mon…"

Sora sighed and stood, "Sorry, Riku…"

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't be." He led them back to his car and drove them home.

Sora sighed as he opened the front door, "I kinda….ruined the night, huh?"

Riku shook his head as he followed him in, "Not at all. Stop beating yourself up, Sora."

Sora wasn't convinced, but nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Riku raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "I'm just gonna take a shower….I'll be out in a bit."

"Okay….see you in a bit." Sora said from the kitchen.

* * *

Riku stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before quickly getting dressed. "Hope Sora's okay…." He walked back into the living room. "Sora…? Hey, Sora? Where are you?"

He walked into the kitchen and gasped at the scene before him. The refrigerator door swung open, the inside of the fridge practically barren. Sora lie unconscious on the floor, his stomach severely distended and his mouth covered in crumbs and various other food particles. "Sora!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What do you think will happen to poor Sora? I kinda feel bad for him...especially since I know what happens next. ;) As always, don't be afraid to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku paced back and forth nervously across the waiting room floor, hoping the doctors would be able to tell him something soon. He kept thinking to himself about how this was all caused by that stupid potion…..by him. He had done this to his love.

The door to the waiting room swung open and a doctor appeared, spotting Riku and heading over to him.

Riku practically rushed the man, "Is Sora okay? Is he safe?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes…your friend is not in any danger."

Riku sighed and relief, "Thank God…"

The doctor nodded, "But…there are some things we should discuss."

"Things…?" Riku asked nervously.

The doctor nodded, "We ran a series of tests on Sora, they revealed that he is currently under the influence of an unknown type of potion. It's severely affecting his ability to absorb energy from food."

Riku's eyes widened, "What? So…he…can't get energy from food anymore?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, but the amount of energy absorbed is so miniscule that his body craves for more, hence him gorging himself."

"And this is a serious issue?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. A normal human body can go more than a week without eating, but I believe that Sora's body couldn't last more than 30 hours without food."

Riku's eyes were filled with concern, "What? That's…. How do we fix him?"

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid there's no antidote for this potion. We're trying to isolate one, but there's no telling how long it could take. For now, take him home. Keep him from expending any unnecessary energy. Make sure he eats lots of high-calorie foods. That should help him keep his energy up."

Riku shook his head, "But…isn't that unhealthy? Eating all that food and not being able to exercise?"

The doctor nodded, "I'm not going to lie to you, it is very likely that Sora will gain weight. Possibly quite a bit of weight… The energy he absorbs is not large, but all the calories and fat are still absorbed by his body. But there simply isn't anything else we can do except to try to keep him from losing more energy than he already has."

Riku thought for a moment, "Well…what if he did? Lose too much energy?"

"His organs would begin to shut down, unable to sustain themselves."

Riku's eyes widened, "Oh my God…. And….there's no way we could do, like….energy drinks or something?"

The doctor shook his head, "Those are just for temporary boosts."

Riku sighed, "Okay…..okay. When can I take him home?"

The doctor smiled, "He's waiting in his room right now. We've already got him into a wheelchair and ready to go."

Riku smiled slightly and nodded, "I'll go get him. Thank you, doctor." He turned and made his way to Sora's room, heading inside. "Hey, Sora…you okay?"

Sora looked up and smiled widely, "Riku! Did they tell? I can go home!"

Riku nodded with a smile and kissed Sora deeply, "I heard. Sora….did they tell you?" Riku couldn't help but notice that Sora already looked to have gain some weight.

Sora blushed at the kiss, but returned it. "Y-Yeah….they told me. But I'm not worried, because you'll be there."

Riku smile widened at Sora's statement, "That's right….and I won't ever leave. I love you so much, Sora."

Sora beamed from ear to ear, "I love you too, Riku…. Let's go home."

Riku nodded and wheeled Sora out to their car, driving Sora back to their home.

Riku called in his work and informed them that he would be staying home with Sora for the week.

* * *

Every day, Sora became a little bit larger. His face getting rounder, his arms and legs puffing out, his stomach pushing a bit farther out, and his belt needing to be adjusted as his butt expands. Most of his clothes no longer fit him and Riku had to go out and buy him some larger ones, making sure that there was still room to grow.

The two of them were lying in bed, watching tv together. Sora glanced over at Riku, "Riku….?"

Riku turned his head and looked at Sora, "Yeah?"

Sora sighed, "Riku….you need to go back to work. I'll be fine here on my own. You can't just not go to work."

Riku shook his head, "Sora, I can't just leave you alone. Last time I did, you ended up in the hospital."

Sora shook his head, "That won't happen again…"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Are you suddenly cured?"

Sora sighed deeply, "….No…. But I can control myself! I know what I'm supposed to eat and how much."

Riku shook his head, "Sorry, Sora….I can't."

"But-"

The ring of the doorbell cut him off. "I'll go answer it. Be right back." Riku said as he hopped out of bed and ran to the front door. He opened it up and his eyes widened, "You guys…..what are you doing here?"

Standing on his front porch were his friends Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, and Kairi.

"Duh, we're here to pick you two up? Don't tell me you forgot!" Axel said.

Riku stared at them for a moment before realization dawned, "The trip! God, was that today?"

Kairi giggled, "Wow, you really did forget. Well, go get Sora! We're on a schedule here."

Riku chuckled nervously, "Well….we really can't go, you guys."

"What?! But we've been planning this trip for weeks!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah…..it's just….Sora's not feeling too good." Riku said.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "He's probably just faking it. You tell my brother to get his lazy ass out of bed and get ready."

Ventus put his hand on Vanitas's shoulder, "Hey, go easy…."

Riku shook his head, "No….I can tell that he is really very sick. Sorry, guys…"

Kairi frowned, "Well that's no fun… Without you guys, it's almost not even worth it! If you guys can't go, I'm not going either."

Roxas nodded, "Me neither."

Axel did a double-take, "What?! But, Roxas, we already bought our tickets. No refunds, remember?"

Roxas shook his head, "We can always go some other time. Axel, I don't want to go if these guys aren't. We can have a party here!"

Kairi nodded rapidly with a large smile, "Yeah! We could throw our own party right here, then we can all be together!"

Ventus nodded, "That sounds like fun! What do you think, Vanitas?"

Vanitas shrugged, "I guess it could be fun. Whatever you wanna do, Ven."

Riku shook his head, "H-Hold on, now! Sora…he can't participate in any parties right now. He's too sick! This is really nice of you guys, but you should go and have fun."

Axel grinned, "Sorry, man. You've got five people here who are ready to party."

Riku sighed, "….Alright, alright. We can have the party. But Sora will have to stay in bed."

The group cheered and stormed into Riku's home, grabbing his phone off the wall and getting to work on ordering several pizzas.

Roxas and Ventus hopped onto the couch and started up Riku's gamestation, popping a racing game into the machine.

"Oooh, a classic case of sibling rivalry!" Axel said with a grin. "You'd better not lose, Roxas."

Vanitas grinned as well, "Same to you, Ven."

The blonde twins laughed as they raced against each other.

Riku took this opportunity to sneak back into the bedroom, "Riku? What's going on out there?" Sora asked as he saw Riku enter.

Riku sighed and leaned against the door, "Everyone decided this was a great time to throw a party in OUR house."

Sora's eyes widened, "Huh?! Who?"

"Oh, Roxas and Axel, Van and Ven, and Kairi." Riku said.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "They're….throwing a party? Why?"

Riku shook his head, "They felt bad that we couldn't go on that trip that we planned…..so they decided to throw a party here instead."

Sora smiled, "Really? That's nice of them." He moved to get out of bed, but Riku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"I'm going out to enjoy the party!" Sora said with a smile.

Riku frowned, "Sora….the doctor said-"

Sora shook his head, "Riku, no. I've been stuck in this bed for days. I want to see my friends!"

Riku sighed, "Fine….but, what about…your size?"

Sora blushed deeply, "What about it? I'm not that much bigger…"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Sora, you gained over 60 pounds in two weeks. I didn't even think that was possible until you gained it!"

Sora shook his head, "I don't care. I'm tired of just lying here." He stood and made for the door.

Riku sighed, "Okay…whatever." He followed Sora into the living room.

Sora walked up behind the couch, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone in the room turned to see him and their eyes immediately widened, "Sora?! What the fuck happened to you?" Axel said.

"Sora…you look like hell." Vanitas said.

Sora sighed, "Yeah, I know…." He sat down on one of the chairs.

Kairi looked at Sora worriedly, "Are you okay, Sora? What happened?"

Riku cut in before Sora could answer, "He got a really bad allergic reaction. But the doctor said the swelling will go down."

Kairi nodded, "Oh….I see."

"That really sucks… But you're okay now, right?" Ventus asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Pizza's here!" Roxas said with a grin as he paid the man at the door before grabbing the boxes and dropping them on the counter.

The friends crowded around the boxes and began to chow down on the food, "Hey, Riku, you got any drinks around here?" Vanitas asked.

Riku nodded, "There should be some in the fridge. Or there might be some bottles in the cabinet."

Vanitas nodded and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of soda for Ventus and Axel. "Hm….these flavors kinda suck…" He searched around for something else to drink and came across two strange looking bottles. "Huh…." He grabbed them and headed back to the table, handing everyone their drinks before drinking down the bottle in one swig. Roxas was the recipient of the other bottle, but paid it no mind and drank it down.

Vanitas suddenly felt very odd, "Hm…." He grabbed several more slices of pizza and wolfed them down. Roxas followed suit, quickly eating several more slices.

* * *

**A/N:** And now, Vanitas and Roxas are on the road to lots and lots of eating. So, what did you guys think? Not enough detail? Too much? Jump around too much? Weird dialogue? I'm always open to criticism.

Also, I wanted to clarify something. Vanitas and Sora are brothers in this story. Ventus and Roxas are also brothers. Got it? Good.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas, all of the pizza was gone in minutes.

Axel stared at Roxas, "Roxas, I've never seen you eat like that."

Roxas shrugged, "I was hungry. Honestly, I still am."

Vanitas nodded, "Me too…weird."

Sora glanced at Riku and whispered in his ear, "Riku, do you think they might have caught what I have…?"

Riku shook his head, "No way, Sora. You can't catch it like that."

Sora sighed, "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

Roxas opened up his phone, "I'm gonna order some more pizzas."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "More? You're joking, right?"

Vanitas shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Kairi smiled, "Well, while we're waiting, we can start the bad movie marathon! C'mon, guys!" She walked over to the tv and turned off the gamestation before popping a movie into the dvd player. All the kids huddled around the tv and watched intently.

* * *

After several weeks, Riku had eventually, to his chagrin, returned to work. Kairi had agreed to come and check on Sora while Riku was at work. Since the party, Sora had continued to grow, packing on another 20 pounds. At this point, Riku had to buy him an entire new set of clothes to accommodate his growing body. He wasn't quite obese, but by no means was he skinny. His arms were beefy at this point and his legs were the same, his face had gone from defined to chubby, his ass hand blown up even further, and his belly had expanded further, making it hang down.

Sora sighed, moving his silver piece on the command board. "Your move, Kairi..."

Kairi studied the board for a moment, "Hm..." She rolled the die and moved her piece to the spot. "Aw, damn! Figures..." She pouted for a moment.

Sora sighed, bored out of his mind. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his flip-phone and checked the text, "Who's it from?" Kairi asked.

The text read, _Hey, babe. I'm on my way home. How are you?  
_

Sora texted back, "It's from Riku."

Kairi smiled, "What's he say? Jealous that he can't be here?"

Sora scoffed, "I'm sure..."

Kairi playfully punched Sora in his arm with a giggle, "Shut up."

Sora laughed, "Sorry, Kairi." Another text came in on his phone, _That bad, huh? Sorry, Sora... I'll be sure to make it up to you when I get home, okay? ;)_

Sora blushed slightly at reading the text, but sent him back a quick response.

Kairi noticed the blush and giggled, "Anything interesting?"

Sora's blush deepened, "P-Psh...not really..." He moved his piece on the board, "By the way...how are you and Naminé?"

Kairi shrugged, "We're pretty good. She's been kinda...distant lately, though."

"Any idea why?"

Kairi frowned and shook her head, "It seems like something's on her mind...but she won't tell me."

Sora sighed, "That sucks..."

Kairi nodded, "I'm sure she'll come around... By the way, have you seen Vanitas or Roxas lately?"

Sora shook his head, "No. Why?"

"Apparently, they've been...going your way, if you catch my meaning."

Sora had a confused look on his face, "...Wha...?"

Kairi sighed and pointed to Sora's belly, "They've been gaining a lot of weight. Ventus and Axel are kinda worried..."

Sora's eyes widened, "They have...? Wow..."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, it's just...so random."

Keys were heard in the lock and the front door opened, revealing Riku. "Honey, I'm home."

Sora rolled his eyes with a smile and walked over to Riku, "Hey, Riku. How was your day?"

Riku kissed Sora deeply, "Oh, you know...boring as always. How about you?"

Sora smiled, a slight blush on his face. "About the same."

Kairi frowned, "Hey!"

Riku chuckled, "Thanks for helping out today, Kairi."

Kairi sighed with a smile, "No problem. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Sora nodded and gave Kairi a hug before she headed out.

Sora and Riku locked eyes as soon as Kairi left. Riku pulled Sora into a hug, "God, I missed you today..." He gave Sora's ass a quick squeeze.

Sora squeaked a little, "I missed you t-too, Riku..." He gave Riku a passionate kiss.

Riku returned wholeheartedly before pulling away with a grin, taking Sora's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

Sora grinned as well, following his lover. "Wow, you really did miss me..."

Riku nodded and closed the door to their bedroom as they entered, closing the shades on the window as well."You have no idea." He pushed Sora down onto the bed and kissed him, groping him lightly as he did.

Sora blushed deeply and returned the favor, feeling up Riku before moving his hands up to Riku's shirt, undoing the buttons on it. He pulled the shirt off, revealing Riku's bare chest. "You sure this won't be too much exercise for me, Riku?" Sora said playfully.

"I sure hope not." Riku whispered into Sora's ear before nibbling on it. He pulled off Sora's shirt and admired him.

Sora blushed a bit, not liking his new chubbiness. "Riku...I'm...s-still attractive to you...?"

Riku chuckled and groped Sora's newly developing moobs, "Sora, you're still the sexiest guy around...now there's just more of you to love."

Sora smiled, "Really...?"

Riku nodded with a grin, "Yeah..." He moved his hands down to Sora's gym shorts and started to pull them down. "I'm very sure."

Sora blushed with a grin and returned the favor, groping Riku a bit before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

Riku's grin widened as he knelt down and licked Sora's chest.

Sora stifled a moan, his back arching and shivers shooting up his spine. "R-Riku..."

Riku chuckled, "Somebody's happy." His hands moved down to his boxers and pulled them down, revealing Riku's most private areas.

Sora eyed it with a red face, a small grin on his face. "Says the guy who just pulled down his trousers..."

Riku grinned slyly, "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun..."

Sora nodded and leaned forward, Riku's erection meeting his lips. Sora began to suck.

Riku moaned as Sora worked, "S-Sora..."

Sora suddenly slowed in his sucking, moving his head back and forth in a steady rythm.

Riku's back arched, "G-God..."

Sora grinned internally and moved his tongue around, still sucking agonizingly slowly, keeping Riku on the edge.

Riku shivered slightly, sweat appearing on his body. "Sora...just..."

Sora smiled and pulled back, wiping his mouth. "Not just yet..."

Riku frowned playfully, still slightly reeling. "It was so close..."

Sora nodded and reached into the drawer next to their bed, digging through various things before finding the object of his search. Lube.

Riku eyed it and grinned, taking it from his lover happily.

Sora quickly took off his boxers, waiting anxiously for Riku.

Riku reached into the bottle and grabbed a dollop, moving his finger up to Sora's ass. He moved it around a bit, making sure there was plenty.

Sora winced slightly, his own erection getting larger.

Riku grabbed Sora, kissing him deeply.

Sora returned the kiss before rolling on his stomach.

Riku climbed on top of the brunette, his erection penetrating deep into Sora.

Sora gasped as Riku entered him, white hot flashes throughout his entire body.

Riku grinned and began to thrust into him, biting his neck lightly as he does.

Sora panted heavily, moving his hips in unison with Riku's thrusts. "I-I love you s-so much..." Sora squeaked.

Riku bit harder, thrusting harder. "I love you t-too..."

Sora moaned loudly, "Riku, m-more! Faster!"

Riku nodded, but didn't stop, reaching around and grabbing Sora's member and began to jerk him off in unison with the thrusts.

Sora's whole body rippled with pleasure, the climax approaching rapidly.

Riku and Sora groaned in unison as Riku exploded within Sora, followed by an explosion of Sora's into the sheets.

Riku detached himself from Sora and curled up against the exhausted brunette, "Sora..." Riku panted.

Sora smiled weakly, reaching back and kissing Riku.

Riku returned the kiss and snuggled up against Sora, a tiredness overcoming him suddenly. They lied there together until consciousness drifted away.


End file.
